


satisfied

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: "I love you, but if you sing another Hamilton song, I'll deck you."





	satisfied

“Listen, Spier. I love you, but if you sing one more Hamilton song I'll deck you.” Bram threatened. It was obviously rhetorical, Bram loved to hear Simon sing, but if he had to listen to ‘Helpless’ one more damn time.

 

“ _ A toast to the groom! _ ” Simon sang, ignoring the empty threat. Bram gave an exaggerated sigh and laid his head back down on his bed. “ _ To the bride! From your sister...who’s always by your side!”  _

 

_ “ _ Must you?” Bram asked, giving Simon a tired sigh. Simon laughed and sat down next to Bram on the bed. 

 

“ _ To your union--To the union!” _

 

_ “To the revolution!”  _ Bram sang despite himself, cupping his hands around his mouth as he yelled it. Simon laughed again and Bram would swoon if he wasn't lying down. He loved that laugh. 

 

“ _ And the hope that you provide.”  _ Simon moved in quite a strategic way so he was now straddling Bram’s waist and he leaned down close to his lips. Bram could feel his face heat up. “ _ May you always...be satisfied!”  _ he sang as he leaned down and kissed Bram.

 

It took a moment for both parties to pull away. “Wow, gay.” Bram muttered. Simon scoffed and lightly pat his face in a lame attempt of a slap. “Oh come on, we're both gay, we can say that kind of thing now!”

 

“Do you have to say it everytime we kiss, though?” Simon asked, still holding himself up by his hands while on top of Bram. 

 

“Yes I do.” Bram argued, running a hand through Simon’s dyed brown hair. The color was starting to fade, and the two had already agreed to redye it together at some point. “You're cute from this angle.”

 

“Am I not cute from every angle?” Simon asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

 

“No, you're cute all the time.” Bram said. “Just very cute from here.”

 

“Cute doesn't even sound like a word anymore.” Simon muttered and Bram laughed. “So.” He started, sitting up, still on Bram’s lap. “What you wanna talk about?” Simon asked.

 

“I don't know. How gay John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton's letters to each other were.” he said, it sounding more like a question. 

 

“How about other musicals?” Simon asked. 

 

“I'm talking real life, here, Si.” Bram said. He glanced down, remembering hwo Simon was practically on his dick. “Do you wanna move?”

 

“Well, sitting like this is hell on my knees, but I like looking at you from up here.” Simon smiled. “I never really get to see you like this since we're the same height and...ahem.” He blushed a bit, and Bram chuckled.

 

“What the fact you're a total sub?” Bram asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Simon rolled his eyes and pushed on Bram’s shoulder. “I'm a switch.”

 

“You say that, but are you really?” Bram asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes!” Simon exclaimed, making his voice crack. He muttered a curse under his breath when he heard the noise and sighed as Bram laughed. “I hate you.”

 

“You love me.” Bram taunted.

 

“Sadly.”


End file.
